


In The Cafe

by FromEroicaWithLove (Constantine_You_Owe_Me)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Gen, Jotun, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, M/M, Magic, Midgard, Modern world, Original Character(s), Original Male Characters - Freeform, Original work - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constantine_You_Owe_Me/pseuds/FromEroicaWithLove
Summary: Constantine is faced with a fellow Jotun on Midgard who is expected to take him home. Things don't go all too well and then they do.
Relationships: Constantine Dragonov/Mariusz Haakonson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	In The Cafe

**Author's Note:**

> I have written fanfic for a long time and I thought it was about time I tried putting my own characters in their own stories.  
> I welcome any and all support.
> 
> Thank you.

**A Constantine Short**

Steam rose from the teacup placed between them on the table, nothing more than a light mist barely enough to obscure his face. Yet, he knew the man sat across from him would have a hard time remembering just what he looked like later when trying to recount the conversation. 

Pale and delicate fingers lightly lifted the cup from the saucer raising it to full lips which parted slowly in a leisurely sip. Eyes closed for a moment and sigh of contentment followed before the teacup was set down again.

His eyelids flutter open and he pins the other occupant sat at the table with a steel grey gaze sharp as a dagger. A brow quirks into an arch as though expecting an answer to a question never uttered. When he is gifted with only silence he responds to it with an elegant shrug.

“I have waited for you for quite some time. You kept me sat in this place long enough, yet you still have not told me that which I wish to hear.”

“No, I tracked you down and found you. You had no idea I was even on Midgard looking for you.”

Oh, the confidence of this man! 

Constantine held back a retort and stifled the urge to roll his eyes and instead busied himself with another sip of the scalding tea and taking great delight in the flavour. The heat was barely a presence on his tongue but there was still a warmth to it that he enjoyed. 

“Hm, I’m sure you were led to believe that you were sent on an epic adventure to return the prince to his homeland. I am sure you are to be richly rewarded should you succeed… It is a pity that you shall not,” This was all said without breaking eye contact with the man before him. It gave Constantine time to study him fully without interruption. 

A poor glamour shielded this one’s true appearance but he would never be so rude as to point this out. Magic was not everyone’s strength but surely he would allow points for trying. 

“Your majesty, please…” This time the man’s voice was low as he pleaded with him and for a moment Constantine pitied him and his useless crusade to coax him back home. “The kingdom needs you, would you leave Jotunheim to the devices of your father forever?” Oh, a clever ploy and clearly he knew this as Constantine twitched at the mention of this father almost imperceptible but this man had seen it and his triumphant smile lit up his face.

Sitting back in his chair Constantine regarded the man sat across from him. Classically handsome, some would say. Shoulder length wavy blond hair and a well-trimmed beard but the most striking feature, the one that had caught Constantine off guard when they had first met, was his sky blue eyes. 

He’d never seen such a hue in a Jotun and to say he was intrigued would be an understatement but he would not let this man’s appearance sway him into listening to another word he had to say. 

Regardless of how handsome this messenger was, he could only think to brush him off. Perhaps send him on his way with more money than whatever his father had promised him for his son’s return. 

“It seems a shame that you would waste your time here searching for someone that truly does not wish to be found.” How he loathed to speak at that moment he was happy to sit and study the man before him still rather than continue with the conversation.

With a sigh, and with great distaste, he knew he had to address him. Manners were important. The messenger was a subject from his kingdom after all so appearances had to be kept. Though Constantine had never truly been interested in being all too casual he did like to be relaxed to a certain degree. 

“What is your name?” He had forgotten himself in a bid to seem more aloof than he felt. The moment the man had sat down irritation and intrigue had plagued him in equal parts. Allowing the man to have his say might have been too kind but Constantine always wished to remain as fair as he could be depending on the circumstances. 

“My name is Mariusz Haakonson,” It was given without delay and right away Constantine recognised the family name. Of course, his father would send a member of his advisor’s family to bring him home!

“North’s son?”

A short nod the only response but it was enough for Constantine. 

It did make things difficult only because it was an underhand tactic to do such a thing as to send ones future husband to collect him. 

“Are you aware of the reason why you were sent to Midgard to find me, other than the obvious?” As impolite as it was Constantine had let his gaze slip from Mariusz to his half-empty teacup and there it stayed as he asked his question. 

“Yes, I am aware,” The reply came out strained and coloured with embarrassment and it was almost endearing to hear Mariusz speak in a tone that Constantine felt so acutely inside. “I just don’t think it is fair that this is how we meet for the first time.” 

It was not fair at all. 

To openly agree would allow further dialogue between them. It was the offering of an olive branch Constantine wanted to outright refuse to reach out and take. To further allow Mariusz his time meant they might see one another again. 

The fear of being swayed by simply seeing this man again did not bode well at all. There was nothing left for him to do but send him home with lined pockets and a threat. 

He leaned forward with his gaze fixed on the man sat so politely across from him. One elbow resting on the table as he tucked a long silver strand of hair behind his ear appearing almost coy and offering Mariusz a faint smile. The light in the cafe faded, the air around them chilled, frost crept across the table surface freezing the tea in his cup into a solid lump of ice.

“Listen to me very carefully, _Mariusz._ ” His chin now rested in his palm, his other hand reached for the teacup and slowly turned it upside down so that the ice slid from it and lay on the table. “I am not one for threats, usually, but in this case, I shall make an exception. If you do not leave me be I will have no choice but to break you.” As he spoke he crushed the frozen tea beneath his palm and dark red rivulets of something that was not tea ran across the table and dripped off the edge on to the floor. 

The alarm on Mariusz’ features was satisfying and he believed that his little trick had scared him long enough that he would have some peace, at least, for a short while. Then came a smile bright enough to steal focus from the sun from the man. At the sight of it, a myriad of confusing thoughts tumbled through Constantine’s mind leaving him quite unaware of what to say next. 

“I know that as royalty your education would be quite thorough but you are very talented with illusion.” The praise caught him off guard Constantine felt a faint blush colour his cheeks, who did this man think he was? 

Did he think throwing little comments like that at him would save his skin? 

“Could you show me something more?” 

And that was where it all went wrong. That was when a bond cemented between them. Constantine felt the beginnings of something deep and intense gnawing at him from the inside out. 

Of course, that was when he fell in love.

  
  
  



End file.
